The Darkest Creature
by Eagna
Summary: Dean and Sam come across the darkest, most feared creature yet. And it wants them.


"The Darkest Creature"

By: Eagna

_Summary- Dean and Sam come across the darkest, most feared creature yet. And it wants them. _

It had really started off as any normal day. The sun had risen around six, people had rolled out of bed and gone to work, and children had annoyed their school bus drivers. Dean and Sam Winchester were driving west into Utah, Dean behind the wheel humming Metallica while Sam tossed and turned trying to sleep in the seat next to him. He was having a nightmare again, as usual. Only this time, instead of Jessica's gaping mouth and bright red flames, Sam was being chased. He couldn't really see by what, all he could see was hundreds of hands reaching for him, tearing at his clothes, trying to get a piece of him.

"Hey," Dean said, hitting Sam slightly on the chest. Sam awoke with a start. After a moment to remember where he was he turned to his brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Does that look weird to you?" Dean asked pointing down the road. Sam looked where Dean's finger pointed. Off to the side of the road was a blue, 1967 Mustang with the hood popped open. Leaning under the hood to get a good look at the engine was a girl no more than 17 years old. As Dean pulled his car off the road a little before the Mustang, they could see the finely tanned skin of the girl's long, exposed legs. She wore only a pair of fashionable high heels, a nearly illegally short black skirt, and a black tank top that held her abundant chest tightly into place. Around her long, smooth neck was a golden chain, the heart locket swinging above the car's engine. When she saw the car pull up she turned her head to look at them. She smiled with bright white teeth, high cheekbones, and glowing emerald eyes. She moved a lock of her waist length blonde hair (naturally streaked with shades of purple,) and stood up straight. Any super model would kill to have her petite figure, but the girl had never watched her weight in her life.

"Are you sure we should have stopped?" Sam asked wearily.

"Yeah. That car's in need," Dean said unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out. Sam shrugged and did the same.

"Hi," the girl said in a voice filled with sweetness as the brothers approached her.

"What's the trouble?" Dean asked as he looked at the engine. She shrugged her smooth shoulders.

"I don't know, something's wrong. I can't seem to figure it out and I've been working with cars all of my life. I'm kind of an expert," she said.

"Right…" Dean didn't really believe her.

"You know it's dangerous to be out here all by yourself. Wild animals, truck drivers… You should at least cover yourself up," Sam suggested to her.

"Oh I'm fine. I'm a black belt in karate. World champion five years running," she said proudly. Sam and Dean glanced skeptically at each other.

"Where's the dipstick?" Dean asked her.

"The what?" she asked, wetting her full red lips.

"The dipstick. You know, the thing with the oil…" he explained it for her.

"Oh!" she pouted, "it's over there somewhere."

Dean found it and pulled it out. He sighed and placed it back, closing the hood.

"You're completely out of oil. How could you do that?" he asked her.

"I haven't had time to check it. I'm being chased," she excused herself.

"By what?"

"This demon creature. It killed all of my family, and my boyfriend. I came home one day and found them all dead on the ceiling, right before they burst into flames. It's been chasing me ever since," she explained simply. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Why would it chase you?"

"Because I'm the chosen one," she said. They stared at her so she went on, "when I was born there was this great light in the sky that zoomed down and entered right into me. I alone have the power to send all demons back into Hell and restore goodness to the Earth."

"You don't say…"

"I even have a birthmark to prove it!" she said and started to lift of the hem of her tank top. The brothers both turned their heads away.

"No, it's okay, we believe you," Sam reassured her. She pouted and put her shirt back into place.

"I even have special powers. I can fly, and move stuff with my mind, and I can talk to animals and stuff. Oh! And demons cower in my presence," she told them.

"That's great, really," Dean lied, "well, all you need is some oil and you'll be all set."

The brothers started to walk back to their car.

"Wait!" the girl cried. They turned around to look at her.

"I need your help! I can't stay out here by myself," a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Sure you can, you're a black belt!" Sam reassured her.

"But how am I going to get any oil for my really cool car if you don't give me a ride into town?" she asked.

"Fly there," Dean flapped his fingers slightly like a bird. He and Sam laughed as they got into their car and buckled their seat belts.

"Man, do you believe that?" Dean asked shaking his head as he pulled back onto the road. Sam chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Suddenly the car stopped with a giant jolt.

"What the hell!" Dean yelled as the tires spun. They both turned around and saw the girl at the back of the car, lifting it up by the bumper. Her eyes were glowing red and her face had contorted into evil features.

"Love me! Lust for me!" a deep, demonic voice came out of her.

"Oh crap! She's a Mary Sue!" Dean yelled.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped!" Sam yelled to be heard over the screeching tires. Dean quickly popped open the glove compartment and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it right between the Mary Sue's eyes.

"Want me! I'm special!" the Mary Sue yelled.

Dean took the shot.

The rear window shattered and quickly the Mary Sue fell backward, letting go of the car's bumper. The car sped off, Dean quickly turning back around to steer it.

"Do you think you killed it?" Sam asked as their nerves calmed down. Dean took a few deep breaths.

"I don't know, something tells me we'll see it again…"


End file.
